How Could It Come To This?
by The Ivy Among Roses
Summary: Nightmares of war begin to plague Walter, and as he spirals into a strange depression, someone comes up with a job. But this job comes attached to a solider from Walter's past, a solider who might help with the nighmares or make them worse.SAVETHEFINDER!


_Hi everyone! The Finder lover community is in uproar that FOX has cancelled the Finder, especially after the season finale they gave us. So Please, if you haven't already, write on every website you can that asks for your opinion an opinion about it's cancellation, give them a piece of your Finder loving mind and tell them how you really feel. Help bring this show back! _

Leo sighed half-heartedly. The night was dark and a soft wind blew over Looking Glass Key, rustling trees and forcing the sea to lap against the shore, its gentle crashing a reminder about how close they were to the ocean, and how these gentle waves had cousins that toppled buildings and ruined farmlands.

Walter was having a nightmare.

Leo could tell even from the bar that this was a bad one, because Walter never spoke with that much authority when he was awake, and only a dream about 'the accident' could force the word Corporal from his mouth.

Walter was yelling in his sleep. Screaming at the top of his lungs 'No!' and Leo was sure that the truck had just blown up. And Walter had received his Finder gift…

Then the screaming was dulled by Willa walking in, rubbing her eyes and yawning at Leo.

"Another one?" she asked him, sitting on a stool and staring to the West, where Walter's room was, and where the yelling persisted, anguished and tortured, the voice filling the Florida air like smoke rising off a bonfire, polluting the atmosphere with its ominous stench.

"Yes, one of the worst he's ever had. Been a while since he had a job to, so he probably got so bored today he started thinking about it." Willa nodded her head slowly, cupping her hands together over her nose and sighing into them.

"Three minutes we wake him up?" she asked, her voice muffled behind her hands. Leo dropped his drink on the counter of the bar and started walking towards the poorly marked back exit grumbling as he went that 'Three minutes will only torture him some more, let's get it over with'

"Does help me get ready for violence though." Mumbled Willa, following.

The inside of Walter's room was darker then the outside of it, even with the windows open to let the frigid air from the ocean in. Walter was tossing and turning in his sleep, holding his arm as if it were broken, at an awkward angle that must have mirrored the original accident.

"Don't you have any weird wisdom about how waking a sleeping solider is like, a sin or something?" Willa whispered across to Leo who stared solemnly down at the tortured man.

"45 of them, now you get his right, hold his arm down as much as possible." Willa and Leo crept around opposite sides of Walter's bed as Walter turned and thrashed against invisible horrors.

He was docile now, but once they woke him up things would change.

"3… 2…. 1." With speed Will grabbed Walter's right arm, forcing it down against the bed, and Leo grabbed his other, speaking softly, until Walter drew himself from war, his face hard and cold, eyes not yet awake.

Willa struggling to hold his good and as he tried to hit them, kicked wildly with strong legs, until finally his right arm was free and he delivered a square and nasty punch to Leo's face. Leo stumbled backwards holding his bleeding nose.

Walter knew what he had done now. He was awake.

"Leo? Oh man, Leo I'm sorry, oh god Leo, don't leave." Walter curled around himself, sobbing furiously into his knees, while Willa simply looked at him in shock. His green shirt was wrinkled and his jeans nearly ripped from all his tossing, but, Willa thought that's what he gets for wearing his clothes to sleep.

"Walter? Sh Shhh Sh its okay, no one's here it's just us, just me and Leo."

Leo smiled into the blood that was now pouring down his front, as Willa showed tenderness for Walter. How could he refuse the fact that she was redeemable now?

Walter shifted his head was closer to Willa so he was half on her lap as she sat on his bed, wet tears walling down his face and onto the sheets that lay rumpled on the bed.

"I'm so-so-sorry." He cried into Willa's leg.

"Ib know Wabler." Said Leo through his blood filled snout.

Walter Sherman cried himself to sleep…

_A/N Walter gets a job next chapter!_


End file.
